Just The Way You're Beautiful
by Kf103Pixie
Summary: This is a song-fic/one-shot to the songs 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars and 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. When Ally breaks up with her boyfriend Dallas, she thinks that she's ugly. It just so happened that same night that her best friend Austin said how she's much more than only 'pretty'. It's now up to Austin to prove to Ally that she's more, but can he do it?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! NOR DO I OWN THE SONG _JUST THE WAY YOU ARE _BY BRUNO MARS AND _WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL _BY ONE DIRECTION!**

**Austin's POV:**

I stared at her in awe as she walked down the staircase. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that stopped at her knees and was sleeveless. Long story short, she was _beautiful._

There stood my best friend and music partner, Ally Dawson, the most amazing girl on the planet.

The only down side to this was that she was meeting her _boyfriend, _Dallas, on their fourth date, and I couldn't be more pissed about it.

Sure, she's had a crush on the guy for a half of year, and it took him that entire time to ask her out, even though he already knew she had a crush on him since the beginning. I'm happy for her, but that's the problem. I'm in love with her.

I know, I know, _Austin, 'You can't be in love with your best friend that's a girl!'_, but that's just how it is.

When I witnessed Dallas asking her out, my heart cracked split in two crooked pieces. Just thinking about it makes the blood rush to my head. I remember that some tomatoes may or may have not been jealous of me that day.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. The way her hair is absolutely perfect every single day, even when the humidity is at 1000%. The way she makes Aphrodite jealous instantly. She doesn't have to put on any make-up, because she's beautiful already.

I didn't realize that I had been holding in my breath until I started becoming a little dizzy.

Luckily, I blinked a few times, jumping back into reality. "W-w-wow Alls, you look..." I stopped and took a deep breath, still mesmerized my her. "wow..." I said, under my breath.

Her face was a little unsure. "Do I look okay? Trish picked out this dress for me and I don't think that I look good enough..." She trailed, playing with the hem of her dress.

I gaped at her. _How dare she think that she doesn't look beautiful? _I walked over to her and curled my finger under her chin, lifting her head up so she could look me in the eye, "Ally, you look absolutely _beautiful. _Dallas is going to look like a hobo compared to you." I said quietly, but loud enough so she could hear me.

I might've been hallucinating, but I think she blushed a little. "Thanks, Austin. I just want to look perfect for this date." She said, a bit clearer than me.

I shook my head. "Alls, if you want to look perfect, then mission accomplished." I said, blushing a little myself.

The moment was perfect. We were staring into each other's eyes, and I felt like this could be _the moment, our moment._

Sadly it was ruined because we heard the little bell on the top of the door ring lightly, indicating someone walking in.

I stepped away from Ally to take a good look at the person that I was going to have to lecture about ruining the moment. _Geez, Ally must be rubbing off on me if I'm thinking about giving people lecture._

As I turned around, my angry face turned into an _'oh, right' _face.

And of course, there stood Dallas Grey, the only thing standing in between Ally and I.

Ally walked past me and hugged Dallas. "Hey Dallas, just let me lock up and we can go." She said, walking away from both of us.

The atmosphere shifted uncomfortably as I realized that I was in the same room as the one person I hate at the moment.

"So..." Dallas started.

"So..." I mimicked. After regaining my thoughts, I started the questions. "What do you think of Ally?" I asked, stuffing my hands into my jean pockets.

He better have a good response, otherwise I'm going to make sure he won't be there for a fifth date. "She looks pretty." He simply stated.

My eyes grew in anger. That's all he's got to say?

I stared at him in disbelief. "That's it? She just looks _pretty_? You're not going to say how she looks _beautiful _tonight, and every day before. You're not going to say how she's the most talented person ever when it comes to music? You're not going to say how her eyes make the stars look like wannabe twinklers? You're not going to say how her smile is more blinding than all of the lights combined in a _football stadium_? You're not going to say how her hair is like mahogany perfectly curled? You're not going to day how her heart is bigger than the Eiffel Tower? You're not going to say how she's really smart that it makes her look like Einstein's daughter?" I questioned him. I let it all out, now he's going to know that I like – correction, _love – _his girlfriend.

Dallas just looked at me, eyebrows raised. He was about to say something until Ally walked over to us.

Ally smiled brightly and looked at me then wrapped her hand around Dallas's arm lightly. "Ready?" She asked him.

He looked over at me one more time before he turned to Ally. He copied her smile, even though it looked forced. "Sure." He said, a bit too enthusiastic.

Once they left, I collapsed onto the floor and covered my face with my hands and groaned. _Just great, now he knows what I think of her. Her boyfriend! Gosh, I'm an idiot. _

I was just tossing a bouncy ball in the air and catching it, still lying in the ground, when someone walked in.

I sprang up from my current position to tell whoever it was that the store was closed, until who I saw who it was.

Ally ran in, tears streaming down her face and her eye makeup following her tears.

I ran up to her so I could hug her, but I don't think she even knew I was there. She ran right past me, not even _looking _at me, and into the practice room.

I followed her up the staircase, but didn't make it into the practice room. She had locked the door and refused to let me in no matter how much I begged her.

It's been a week since her break-up with Dallas, and I'm a mix of happy, and sad. Happy, because her and Dallasbroke up. Sad, because whenever she's sad, I am too.

Ally's been closed off from all of us, even Trish, which is _never _good. She's either working, or writing in her book.

Whenever I try to talk to her, she barely pays attention to me. It kills me knowing that she was in so much pain.

I talked to Mr. Dawson once, to see how she acted whenever I wasn't with her. He said that he caught her looking into her mirror a few times, saying how she wasn't good enough.

After saving myself from punching the wall, I talked to Dallas. _Which is where I wouldn't mind stopping my fist. _He said how the break-up went was that she asked him how she looked tonight, and he said that she looked pretty But with Ally being so insecure and subconscious about her appearance, she took it the wrong way. She asked Dallas how she looked pretty, because all he said was that she was only pretty. He never answered her question.

She had caught him three times checking out their waitress. The first time, she brushed it off. The second time, she was getting a little mad. The third time, she dumped her drink on him and broke up with him.

Bottom line, she thought that she was ugly.

Yep, you guessed it, Dallas now has to deal with a broken nose and a busted lip for about six weeks. I would've hit him again, but I saw a security guard. Something that I didn't want to deal with.

After making a list of ways to convince Ally that she was beautiful, I thought of something. _Trish has the answer to everything!_

Trish had suggested to him to sing _'What Makes You Beautiful' _by One Direction**(1)**, but I didn't want to make him seem like someone who could barely put any effort into anything.

After receiving a smack from Trish, telling me that singing her a song was a good idea, I got to thinking.

_If I sang her a song- no song**s**- then she would believe that she truly was beautiful._

I also really wanted to cover _'Just The Way You Are' _by Bruno Mars**(2)**, so I couldn't decide.

Being terrible at making decisions, I had to resort to one thing. No, not eenie meenie miney mo, but to mash them together.

Let's just hope this works.

I began to think about how I was going to sing it to her. _At one of my concerts? Nah, she'll hate the public attention. _So, I talked to Dez.

I walked into Dez's house, without bothering to knock. I had known him since kindergarten, this is like a second home to me.

Dez ran downstairs, a guitar was in his hand and popcorn was shoved into his mouth. "Hph, bwdr!" He exclaimed. I motioned for him to swallow, which he did in one big gulp. "Hey, buddy!" He said, much more clearly and enthusiastic.

My face twisted in confusion. "Um, Dez? Why do you have a load of popcorn and a guitar?" I asked, ready for yet another of his crazy explanations.

"I've been watchingmovies non-stop, and I'm learning how to play guitar!" he said, smiling.

I nodded my head, he finally had a non-crazy explanation for something. "Okay, well, I need your help on something." I said, walking to Dez's room with him by my side. "I need to figure out a way to sing a song to her, but I don't want to do a concert or anything." I sat on the edge of his bed, hands in my lap.

I looked up at him "What should I do?" I asked him.

Dez put on his thinking face, which makes him look like he's constipated. He looked around the room until he spotted _'Romeo and Juliet'_.**(3)** His face lit up as he ran across the room and picked up the DVD. "Use this! Sing it to her while she's at her window!" He said, tossing the DVD at me.

I caught it at the last second, and looked at the summary of the movie.

"It's easy." Dez assured me. "All you have to do is throw pebbles at her window, sing her the song, and DONE!" He said, booming at the _done. _

I looked at him. "But I'll be standing, and singing. It'll be hard to play guitar like that. Plus, I'm doing a mash-up of two songs." I complained to him.

And there was his thinking face again. "Well," He paused, looking at me. "I could pay guitar for you. It would be awesome sauce!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly.

It's true, I've been teaching Dez how to play guitar, and he's pretty good at it.

I stood up, grinning widely. "Dez, this could actually work."

This really could work.

Dez and I just finished practicing the mash-up one last time before we head over to Ally's house. It was about 10 PM so she would probably still be awake.

I took a deep breath as we walked out of my house. "Ready?" I asked him.

Dez smiled. "Ready as a penguin eating peanut butter!" He exclaimed.

"Got the address?" I asked him.

Trish had given us Ally's address so we wouldn't seem suspicious asking her or her father for it.

He nodded. "Yep." He took out the piece of paper from his orange jean pockets. "65 69th street." He said.

After our walk to her house, we didn't want to seem noticeable if we took a car, we walked up to her window.

I grabbed a handful of pebbles as Dez sat on a low brick wall, ready to play. I started throwing the pebbles so they would hit her window.

10 pebbles later, he finally opened his window. _WAIT, WHAT?!_

Instead of Ally being there, it was an old man without a shirt**(4)**. "You darn kids! What are you doing on my property?! I'll call the cops on you two rascals if you don't get off of my lawn!"

I looked at the old man, scared. "Oh shi- DEZ WE'RE AT THE WRONG HOUSE!" I said, before sprinting to get away from this guy's house.

We ran about three blocks until we finally took a stop.

"Dude" Dez panted. "What was that?" He asked, out of breath.

I shook my head, looking down at my shoes. "I don't know." I said. I looked up at him and held out my hand. "Let me see the address."

He handed me the small piece of paper, and resumed to panting.

I took a look at the address, and realization dawned on me. "Dez, it was upside down, it's _69 29__th_street."

"Well, _that's _embarrassing." He stated.

Once we caught our breath, we walked to the _right _house.

I grabbed another handful of pebbles as Dez sat on Ally' porch swing, ready to play.

6 pebbles later, Ally opened up her window. _Thank God..._ "Austin? W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

She looked beautiful in her pajamas. She was wearing a tank top and shorts with her hair in a bun, which easily made me forget what I was thinking about.

I heard her yell my name a few times, which brought me back to reality. "Ally, I wanna show you something. You don't think that you're good enough, which isn't true. This is what I've got to say about it." I said, looking up at her.

Dez started playing guitar, which made Ally notice him for the first time.

I started to sing the mash-up, hoping that she'll understand.

_Oh, your eyes, your eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Your hair, Your hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_You're so beautiful_

_And I tell ya everyday (You don't know)_

_But you're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_That you're turning heads when you _

_Walk through the do-o-or, (You won't believe)_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_(See what I see)_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you, _

_That you're beautiful_

_When I see your face _

_(You light up my world)_

_There's not a thing that I would change _

_(It gets me overwhelmed)_

_'Cause girl you don't know, oh oh_

_That's just the way you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see, _

_(There's not a thing that I would change)_

_You'll understand why _

_I want you so desperately, (You're amazing)_

_Right now I'm looking at you _

_And I can't believe, (You're amazing)_

_'Cause girl you don't know, oh oh_

_That's just the way you're beautiful_

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change (Like nobody else)_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the sa-a-ame _

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy, (See what I see)_

_And turn away when I look into your ey-ey-eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you, _

_That you're beautiful_

_When I see your face _

_(You light up my world)_

_There's not a thing that I would change _

_(It gets me overwhelmed)_

_'Cause girl you don't know, oh oh_

_That's just the way you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see, _

_(There's not a thing that I would change)_

_You'll understand why _

_I want you so desperately, (You're amazing)_

_Right now I'm looking at you _

_And I can't believe, (You're amazing)_

_'Cause girl you don't know, oh oh_

_That's just the way you're beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x4]_

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_(Baby you light up my world like nobody else)_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_(But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell)_

_'Cause girl you don't know, oh oh_

_That's just the way you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else, (You're amazing)_

_The way that you flip your hair _

_Gets me overwhelmed, (Just the way)_

_But when you smile at the ground _

_It ain't hard to tell, (When you smile)_

_Because, that's just the way you're beautiful_**(5)**

The rest of the night went perfectly. She absolutely loved the song, she even had tears in her eyes. And after coming outside to yell at Dez to get off of her porch swing, she kissed me.

Best. Night. Ever.

**A/N: Finni! I had _A LOT _fun writing this one-shot, it was really cool! I was inspired to write this after watching the One Direction SugarScape interview for like the eighth time. It was when Liam said that he would sing a song to a girl at her window, and Niall would be on her porch swing playing guitar. Wow, it was awesome writing this!**

**NUMEROS!:**

**1- I DO NOT OWN _'WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL' _BY ONE DIRECTOIN**

**2- I DO NOT OWN _'JUST THE WAY YOU ARE' _BY BRUNO MARS**

**3- I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE _'ROMEO AND JUILET'!_**

**4- This is why I asked you all that question in the recent chapter of WYSFM?**

**5- I wrote the mash-up. Obviously, I don't own where the lyrics came from, but I'm pretty satisfied with the turn out!**

**So until I can update WYSFM?...**

**BYE!**


End file.
